Original Sin (song)
Versions Laura Theodore, Gina Taylor, and Ellen Foley on Original Sin Taylor Dayne as the theme to the film The Shadow Meat Loaf on Welcome to the Neighborhood Similar Songs (to be filled in later) Lyrics I've been looking for an original sin One with a twist and a bit of a spin And since I've done all the old ones Till they've all been done in Now I'm just looking Then I'm gone with the wind Endlessly searching for an original sin You can dance forever You got a fire in your feet But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough You can fly and never land And never need to sleep But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough It's not enough to make the nightmares go away It's not enough to make the tears run dry It's not enough to live a little better every day Everything that they taught us Was nothing but lies Everything that they bought us Was nothing but bribes But it'll all be over now All I wanted was a piece of the night I never got an equal share When the stars are out of sight And the moon is down The natives are so restless tonight All I needed was a spot in the light It never had to get so dark When the stars are out of sight And the moon is down The natives are so restless tonight The natives are so restless tonight I've been looking for the ultimate crime Infinite victims, infinitesimal time And I'm so very guilty for no reason or rhyme So now I'm just looking And killing some time Endlessly searching for the ultimate crime You can lose yourself in pleasure Till your body's going numb But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough You can always take whatever You conceivably could want But will it ever be enough? You know that it'll never be enough It's not enough to make the nightmares go away It's not enough to make the tears run dry It's not enough to live a little better every day Everything that they taught us Was nothing but lies Everything that they bought us Was nothing but bribes But the lies are over now All I wanted was a piece of the night I never got an equal share When the stars are out of sight And the moon is down The natives are so restless tonight All I wanted was a spot in the light It never had to get so dark When the stars are out of sight And the moon is down The natives are so restless tonight I've been looking for an original sin One with a twist and a bit of a spin And since I've done all the old ones Till they've all been done in Now I'm just looking Then I'm gone with the wind Endlessly searching for an original sin I'm applying for a license to thrill Going out on the edge Moving in for the kill They'll be hell to pay someday So put it all on the bill Cause we'll always be paying And paying until We're beyond expiration With a license to thrill Category:Songs